Ben 10 Omniverse Christmas Special!
by Flora216
Summary: It's Christmas! And every kid in Bellwood had come to the plumber base to Ben 10 story time! Come and join in and hear the stories!
1. Blukic and Driba's holiday baking

**Hey guys! Flora216 here!**

**I'm here to give a Christmas gift that has three parts that will be given today, tomorrow and on Christmas!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was snowing in Bellwood and everything was under a blanket of snow<br>The streets were decorated for the holiday and trails of footprints wherever you go  
>The story takes its place on Christmas time, in a three way tale<br>We start the journey at the plumber base, with our hero who starts the trail.

Bunch of kids were in the base waiting for story time with Ben 10  
>Every child was bouncing in their sit and the same question around was when<br>Behind the curtains was Ben tapping in place, trembling and looking under the weather  
>Took a peek outside and hid back quickly and now was itchier than his sweater.<p>

"What is wrong Ben?" asked Rook  
>Ben answered with another question "Dude, have you seen the book?"<br>"You do not have it? But the story time is coming up"  
>"If I had it you think I would ask a question that dumb?"<br>"You have no choice, you will to improvise"  
>"But how will I do that with all those watching eyes?"<br>"Find a way, now go!"  
>Rook shoved Ben and now there had to be a show<br>The kids clapped and Ben took his sit  
>All Ben could think of was how the kids would cry if he said he had to split<br>Ben took a deep breath and said: "Hey kids, so you want to hear a story?"  
>The kids cheered and Ben replied: "So let's start this journey!"<br>The place went silent and everyone was waiting  
>Ben tried to act cool but boy how he was sweating<br>He looked around, searching for a goodie  
>His eyes lit up as he saw a kid eating a cookie<br>"Let's start with a tradition we all love making!" said Ben as he had a plan  
>"Blukic and Driba's holiday baking!" and the story began.<p>

All the plumbers in the base were getting ready for Christmas day  
>Everything was going well until Ben and Max looked at an empty oven in dismay<br>Max asked in rage: "Where are the gingerbread men?!"  
>Ben answered: "I don't know! When I left they were there!"<br>And Max replied: "They couldn't just walk away!"  
>A gingerbread man walked suddenly besides them, Ben said: "That's something you don't see everyday"<br>The two followed the cookie, when they came to a lab, they couldn't believe their eyes  
>The missing gingerbread men were moving all around, much to their surprise<br>They knew the lab all too well and saw the two culprits in a panic drama  
>The two announced in anger: "Blukic, Driba!"<br>The two galvans smiled nervously as they turned around  
>Max asked: "What is this about?"<br>Blukic said: "We tried to give the gingerbread men more taste with a rejuvenating laser"  
>Driba continued: "But we made all the cookies go blazers!"<br>"You got that right!" said Ben  
>"We need to serve the treats in ten!"<br>"Fix it or you will be in a whole lot of trouble!" said Max with a hiss  
>The two walked out and the galvans were worried of the warning from Max<br>Driba said: "We have to find a way to fix this!"  
>And Blukic said: "And fast!"<br>The two tried to use the laser again but a gingerbread man broke it  
>Then they built it again but the cookies wouldn't stand still and sit<br>They wouldn't back down because galvans they were  
>They declared: "This means war!"<br>They jumped and hunted after the slippery cookies  
>They were soon out of breath from running like loonies<br>They stopped in the kitchen where this all started  
>One minute was left and believed they were outsmarted<br>Cried and sobbed as everything seemed over  
>Until they got an idea and smiled like the joker.<p>

Everyone was waiting for the Christmas treats for their hard work  
>The kitchen doors flew open and saw many figures lurk<br>The galvans led the gingerbread men out  
>They were giving the treats and everyone asked what this is about<br>Driba said: "We couldn't beat them and preserve"  
>and Blukic: "So we let them join in and serve!"<br>Everyone laughed jolly and ate the treats and it was clear  
>Blukic and Driba should bake every year!<br>Because it's a tradition that doesn't mean it shouldn't be fun  
>Being creative is good and this story is done.<p>

Ben finished and the kids cheered aloud  
>Then the gingerbread men handed the treats around<br>Ben said: "That's it kids, hope I didn't bore"  
>He soon regret it as the children asked for an encore!<br>Ben gulped nervously: "Alright I'll try my best"  
>Ben saw an eggnog drink and snapped his fingers: "The eggnog drinking contest!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect rhymes now did ya? See you tomorrow for the second part!<strong>


	2. Eggnog drinking contest

At Mr. Smoothy there we see the gang  
>Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook in the usual hang<br>The place was packed and made things stressful  
>The reason was the eggnog smoothie special<br>Ben was enjoying his drink: "Is there a smoothie they can't make it good"  
>Kevin teased: "You would drink the all place if you could"<br>The three laughed at the joke but Ben  
>Ben had a playful grin and said: "At least I know I can drink more than you can"<br>Kevin returned the playful grin and said: "Wanna bet?"  
>The two stood up and announced: "Eggnog drinking contest!"<br>The crowd cheered in spirit and all could tell  
>Gwen and Rook knew: "It will not end well"<br>The tables were set and a marker board was too  
>There were eggnog smoothies prepared to drink so many that no one dared before to do<br>The two boys were ready too and they were thirsty  
>Julius announced: "Begin!" and the two drank the smoothies with no mercy<br>There were gurgles, spraying and staining  
>No one could deny it wasn't entertaining<br>One cup led to two then three then five to seventeen  
>They drank those drinks like savage wolverines<br>They continued to please the cheering crowd  
>The question which kept them going was who'll win the crown?<br>They were neck in neck, in between  
>Until the 49 cup, where they started to look a little green<br>They tried to break the tie but their bellys were too swollen  
>The atmosphere was so tense that everyone was frozen<br>Then in a swift move, Ben chunked the last drink like a pro  
>The crowd cheered and so did Kevin who went with a sportsmanship flow<br>Everyone were dancing and singing  
>Except for Ben and Kevin whose bellys had a sinking feeling<br>Both of us learned our lesson that day and remember it as long as we are living  
>Ben let out a gag reflex and so did Kevin: "Drinking too much eggnog, nobody's winning"<p>

The kids laughed at the end of the story that Ben told  
>With satisfied looks on everyone the story had sold<br>As Ben was about to leave  
>A little girl asked him: "Can you tell one last story, please?"<br>With those big cute eyes Ben couldn't say no  
>All the kids clapped happily and he continued the show<br>Ben said: "The last one, okay?"  
>He looked at Rook and smiled: "Rook's Christmas shopping day!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>See ya tomorrow for the final part!<strong>


	3. Merry Christmas!

In Undertown Rook and Max went to some Christmas shopping in the last minute  
>But everyone knows that is a very unpleasant time and everything was in limit<br>"How will I know what to buy for Rayona?" asked Rook  
>Max replied: "Anything you think she'll like, look"<br>Max just bought a sumo slammer coffee cup  
>"I know Ben will like this and it will lift his spirits up"<br>Rook thought for a second and had a warming smile  
>"Magister, may I leave you for a while?"<br>"Sure, but be quick, aliens can be very determined to get what they want"  
>"Yes sir!" Rook said and went to the hunt<br>Rook ran through the packed street  
>He was determined himself and would not retreat<br>Ran and ran where his legs shall be leaded  
>He finally stopped at Pakmar's jewelry shop with the item he needed<br>It was on display a beautiful necklace with Amber-Ogia embedded gem  
>But the place was packer than in a canned ham<br>Rook charged at the crowd only to be shoved back  
>He tried to go under but the aliens feet kicked a pack<br>Bruised, torn clothes and now desperate  
>He ran out of ways to get in and became restless<br>He took a deep breath and tries to act cool  
>A bulb lit up as he saw his proto-tool<br>He used the grappling hook to pass the crowd from above  
>With that he successfully purchased the necklace for his love<br>Love will make you do crazy things and my friend personally had experienced  
>But that how it work, you'll do the same in the future with no difference<br>As Ben finished some music kicked in and you're not guessing wrong  
>Ben announced: "Let's celebrate now with a holiday song!"<p>

**(Kick in the song "It's not Christmas without you" from victorious)**

**Ben:** Carolers singing, sleigh bells are ringing  
>It's that time of year<br>Everyone's toasting, chestnuts are roasting  
>Christmas time is near<br>Something's missing and I'm wishing  
>Wishing that you knew<br>How much it would mean to spend  
>This Christmas time with you!<p>

**Kevin:** So if you feel it coming  
><span><strong>Gwen:<strong> On this special day  
><span><strong>Everyone:<strong> Just trust your heart  
>Don't let your head get in the way<p>

**Everyone:** Cause it's Christmas  
><span><strong>Kevin:<strong> And the start of something new  
><span><strong>Everyone:<strong> But it's Christmas  
><span><strong>Gwen:<strong> And I hope you will feel it too  
><span><strong>Ben:<strong> Candy canes and mistletoe  
>Jack Frost nipping at your nose<br>But all of it means nothing  
><span><strong>Everyone:<strong> Without you!

**Ben:** Just for a minute, you get a feeling.  
><span><strong>Everyone:<strong> Look up in the sky.  
><span><strong>Ben:<strong> Santa's here, so get in the spirit.  
><span><strong>Everyone:<strong> Just give it a try.  
><span><strong>Ben:<strong> Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
>Hoping that it's true.<br>Cause it would mean so much to spend this  
>Christmas time with you!<p>

**Kevin:** So if you feel it coming  
><span><strong>Gwen:<strong> On this special day  
><span><strong>Everyone:<strong> Just trust your heart  
>Cause I can't wait to hear you say<p>

**Everyone:** That it's Christmas  
><span><strong>Ben:<strong> And the start of something new  
><span><strong>Everyone:<strong> Well it's Christmas  
><span><strong>Ben:<strong> And I hope you will feel it too  
><span><strong>Rook:<strong> Everyone together sings  
>Silver Bells and golden rings<br>But all of it means nothing  
><span><strong>Everyone:<strong> Without you!  
>It's not Christmas without you-you-you (x3)<br>It's not Christmas without you!

"Thank you for watching from all the Ben 10 series characters!" said Ben.

"And a special thanks for Flora216 who made this story!" I came out and took a bow.

"Thank you for watching, hope you enjoyed it!"

"Merry Christmas!" me and everyone waved at the camera as the screen turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed my Christmas gift! Merry Christmas!<strong>

**Flora216 out! ;)****  
><strong>


End file.
